Data storage/memory devices are one of many components of modern computers. Examples of data storage devices include hard disk drives (HDDs), which are electromechanical devices containing spinning disks and movable read/write heads, solid state drives (SSDs), which use memory chips and contain no moving parts, and hybrid drives, which combine features of HDDs and SSDs in one unit. Random-access memories (RAMs) and other similar memories are also forms of computer data storage. The disclosure is generally related to systems and methods of improving memory device performance. More specifically, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for memory garbage collection, which involves reclaiming storage space from memory blocks (or garbage collection units) that include at least some invalid data.